RiverClan
(Some of this information comes from the official warrior cats wiki credits to them) RiverClan is a group of cats that live in a part of the forest that is primarily wetland, or shores of lakes, rivers, and streams.Their founding leader, Riverstar, got his name due to the river that saved his life, so by extension the name was thought to be given to the Clan. Description RiverClan is one of the five major Clans and consider StarClan to be their warrior ancestors. They used to live on the reedy, pebbly plain near a river with very few trees, but now live in a patch of land surrounded by two streams. RiverClan cats are known for their amazing skill at fishing and love for the water. They also love beautiful things and are known to collect rocks, shells, and feathers to decorate their dens. They eat mainly fish, but they also eat water voles, shrews, and mice. They are contented, sleek, well-fed cats with well-groomed fur. They are known to be clever and graceful but are perceived outside their Clan as being stubborn and lazy. Their long fur and glossy coats are an asset while swimming. RiverClan gets by in leaf-bare because, according to other Clans, they fatten themselves on fish during greenleaf in preparation for leaf-bare. RiverClan cats dislike adding birds to their fresh-kill pile. Sometimes other Clan cats call them "fish-faces", or "fish-breath". They are quite strong swimmers and move through the water as if they are part of it. Their lightning reflexes help them scoop fish from the bank. RiverClan cats often go well-fed, even during leaf-bare, and their sleek and handsome pelts are often something Twolegs are attracted to. Many Twolegs see this, and often take these cats to live in their homes, although RiverClan keeps quiet about it because many of those cats do not come back. Territory In The Lake Territories The Lake territory for RiverClan does not have any name by Twolegs. However, the Twoleg names for the borders are Littlepine Road, Littlepine Sailing Center, and Whitechurch Road. The territory includes the River Alba. Landmarks here include: * Camp - Like the other camp, this camp is tucked away on a piece of land surrounded by two streams, making it well-defended. * Green leaf Twolegplace - During greenleaf, Twolegs come here to swim noisily. * Halfbridge - A peculiar bridge that ends halfway in the water. Twoleg boats are anchored to it. * Lake Shore - RiverClan owns the south to western part of the lake shore. The camp is full of lush trees and streams full of fish. There is a main stream that joins a smaller one, and on that triangle of land, RiverClan's camp resides. In the camp, there is a nest of brambles which is where the nursery is. It is strongly reinforced. In other thickets are the elder's and leader's den. The medicine cat's den is behind a thorn bush and overhangs the stream. The earth was washed away, leaving a pool in the roots and a hole in the bank. This is essential for the medicine cat who can store their supplies and get fresh water at any time. There aren't as many shiny things as in the old camp, but Twolegs often leave behind shiny things that the cats can use to decorate their nests. However, they have to be careful, as not all Twoleg things are safe for them. Camp The RiverClan lake camp is on a triangle of land between two streams. It can be reached by swimming or by crossing the stream via stepping stones. Twolegs often disturb the cats during Greenleaf; once, they had to abandon the camp as they were harassed by Twoleg kits. * The nursery, elders' den and leader's den are under dense bramble thickets. * The medicine cat's den is under a thorn bush overhanging the stream; the ground below it was washed away, leaving a pool.